Dog's stuff
by Nightmared
Summary: Il suffit d'une assiette de poulet pour démarrer tout ça. Mais lorsqu'une fois de plus, Eric fuit la bienveillance de Kosuke, il s'attire dans un nouveau cauchemar. Et cette fois, même Kosuke aura du mal à l'en sauver. ( attention: Propos choquants. )
1. A table

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau recueil d'OS qui vont se suivre sur le couple Eric & Kosuke. Juste un couple FUCKING CUTE!  
OS 1: A table - L'heure du repas est toujours difficile, mais elle peut facilement devenir chaotique lorsque Kosuke insiste trop.

**Rating:** K+ (le croustillant viendra plus tard. xD)  
**Pairing:** Eric & Kosuke.  
**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à l'univers de K. .A.  
**WARNING:** Pas de lemon pour cet OS mais il y en aura un. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas (c'pas plus compliqué que ça ;3)

* * *

Je suis un chien. Un putain de clébard, qu'est jamais là où il faut. Pour commencer, j'aurais jamais dû m'évanouir dans cette putain d'allée où c'connard m'a trouvé. En plus il m'a porté sur son dos! Ok, ça aurait pu être pire... Il aurait pu me porter comme une princesse, j'vous dis pas la gerbe que ça m'aurait filé tiens. Je soupire en repensant à cette époque -qui remonte juste à deux mois- sur le canapé du bar. Putain, pourquoi faut toujours que je repense à ça?

« Eric? »

Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup. Je relève la tête vers Kosuke, cet enculé super beau, qui me regarde comme d'habitude: impassible.

« What? » Je sais qu'il n'aime pas que je parle anglais.  
« Tu penses à quoi? »

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question? Quoi, j'avais tellement le regard perdu dans mes souvenirs que tu t'en inquiète peut être? En plus vu le ton qu'il prend, cet éternel intonation neutre dans sa voix, je doute qu'il en est quelque chose à foutre.

« Je pense que t'es dérangé. » Je lui sors du tac-au-tac, sans agressivité mais franchement.

Il me regarde de son habituel regard indifférent avant de s'assoir à côté de moi. Je le vois réfléchir, et moi je détourne la tête, pour regarder un point fixe sur le bar, où le caméraman bizarre prépare à manger pour les présent du bar, à savoir: la gosse albinos, le Chihuahua et le zoophile, qui me regarde toujours avec son air de concombre attardé.

« Pourquoi? »

Ca c'est de la question! Surtout qu'on s'en fou du pourquoi, si j'te dis que t'es dérangé, tu peux pas juste l'accepter? Ouais non... T'es pas comme moi, t'es pas un chien toi.

« Bah... » Je soupire sans méchanceté « Tu m'as ramassé dans des ordures. C'est crade. » Je termine ma phrase en fermant les yeux, pas franchement intéressé par ce que je dis.

Evoquer notre rencontre, avec ce tabard qui me trouble, ça m'a jamais vraiment dérangé. J'me sens pas redevable non plus enfin... si mais j'lui avais rien demandé non plus. Lui semble réfléchir rapidement à ce que je viens de dire, affichant même un regard plus sérieux. C'est mignon d'ailleurs, peut être que je devrais le lancer sur des sujets comme ça plus souvent. Bon finalement, sa réponse m'étonne pas de lui.

« Ouais mais il pleuvait. »

Je soupire d'amusement lorsqu'il me répond ça de sa voix naturellement lasse. Je lui souris même, très discrètement, amusé de voir que finalement, notre rencontre repose juste sur la naïveté d'un bel imbécil. Je me lève en ricanant, pas méchamment mais j'ai plus envie qu'on s'étale sur le fait qu'il m'a ramassé comme il aurait ramassé un chien crevé.

« Laisse tomber, on s'en fou de toute manière. » Je prononce calmement, fourrant mes mains dans mes poches.

Il me regarde comme s'il ne me comprenait pas tellement puis finalement il soupire à son tour. Lorsque je sens une odeur d'épice me prendre le nez, j'ai soudain un haut de coeur. Ah... la bouffe va bientôt être prête, surtout au vu du sourire radieux qu'affiche Totsuka. Sérieux ce mec est toujours enjoué... Ca me gonfle.

Je tourne les talons pour quitter le bar, avant que cet attardé ne nous appelle à table parce que là, j'ai franchement pas faim. Et l'idée de bouffer me rend nauséeux, alors non merci. Bon bien sûr, me casser était sans compter le fait que la petite Anna vienne me tapoter le coude, pour me retenir.

« Totsuka-san a fini de cuisiner. »

Je la regarde plutôt lasser avant de voir Fujishima rejoindre le caméraman derrière le bar pour mettre la table. Totsuka lui adresse encore une fois l'un de ses magnifiques sourires qui vous déstabilise tant vous le trouver rayonnant. Je reporte mon regard, cette fois-ci agacé vers la petite fille qui n'a pas bougé et semble attendre une réponse. Bon attention, faut pas agresser les gosses, c'est mal vu ici.

« Et bah va à table. » Je lui grommèle simplement.

« Viens avec nous. »  
« J'ai pas faim! » Lui rétorquai-je en tournant la tête.

« Eric. »

Cette fois c'est la voix de Kosuke qui m'arrête, alors que Anna me retient un peu plus par le coude. Sérieux, lâche-moi toi ou j'te tarte. Bon non je le ferai pas mais c'pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Je dois me retourner, car le ton sec qu'a pris Fujishima m'y pousse inconditionnellement.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, droit.

« A table. »

L'ordre est donné comme à un chien mais bizarrement, j'me sens dans l'incapacité de refuser. Et ça de toute manière, c'est à chaque fois que ce con me dit quelque chose. Je ne peux pas lui désobéir. Parce qu'il m'a trouvé et parce que... je suis un chien. Alors je me résigne et les rejoint au bar en trainant des pieds, la petite Anna devant moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fou sérieux... j'ai pas faim!

« C'est du poulet au épices avec du riz! » Me précise Totsuka tout enjoué en me donnant une assiette.

Je la prend lentement, une mine dégoutée sur le visage en regardant cette nourriture, puis je m'assois sur l'un des tabourets du bar, à côté de Kosuke.

« Tu ne dis pas merci? » Me dit-il simplement.

Putain mais fou-moi la paix avec ta politesse merde! Et pourtant... il a raison.

« Merci d'avoir cuisiné. » Dis-je vers le guitariste qui me sourit chaleureusement en réponse.

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise quand je vois Anna piquer sa fourchette dans un morceau de poulet et Fujishima enfourner une cuillère de riz dans sa bouche. Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette, ravalant ma salive, les mains tremblotantes. Pas que ça sente mauvais ou que ça ait l'air dégueulasse hein mais... J'ai vraiment pas faim. j'pourrais pas manger ce midi. C'est clair.

« Ah! Anna! »

La plainte de Totsuka me sort de mes angoisses et nous relevons la tête vers la petite fille qui s'est foutu du poulet sur la robe. Et de la sauce aussi. Pas douée la gosse...

« Ca va tâcher ta jolie robe ma paure Anna...! » Geint le cuisinier en lui prenant la main.

« Pardon. »

La voix éternellement indifférente de la petit fille me fait tire un sourire sardonique. Elle pourrait se brûler une main qu'elle s'en foutrait on dirait. Pourtant le caméraman n'en démord pas et l'entraine à sa suite vers les escaliers pour monter.

« Je vais arranger ça, ne t'inquiète pas! » Lance t-il à la gamine de son air déterminé et chevaleresque.

Il l'entraina alors, sans qu'elle ait put dire quoi que ce soit, à sa suite à l'étage, sans doute pour empêcher que le tissu ne s'imprègne de la sauce rouge du poulet. Putain... Pas douée la gamine quand même. Je soupire face à tant d'exubérance chez mon aîné et me concentre de nouveau sur mon assiette, chose que Kosuke a déjà faite. Il enchaine les bouchés, mâchant lentement et proprement, tandis que je me mets à jouer de ma fourchette au milieu du riz. Ouais non. J'bouffe pas, c'mort.

« Mange. »

La voix neutre de Fujishima est accompagnée de l'un de ses regards plats mais intransigeant. Il arrête de manger pour me regarder fixement. C'qu'il est chiant quand il fait ça... Ca me crispe légèrement. J'veux pas l'emmerder ou me fâcher avec lui, ni même ne pas l'écouter, mais j'ai la gerbe merde! J'sais que si je mange là, dans 20 minutes j'irais dégueuler dans un coin et ça me bousillera la gorge. Alors non merci.

« T'aimes pas? »

Encore une question à la con. Mais merde! Bouffe ton assiette et laisse moi tranquille! Je claque de la langue, agacé de ses questions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a? »  
« Y a rien du tout bordel! Mange ton assiette et lâche moi! »

Mon ton était agressif, je m'en rends compte après avoir terminé ma phrase. Un peu gêné je baisse la tête, surtout après cette lueur de surprise que je lis dans ses yeux. Merde... Merde merde merde. J'me laisse trop troubler par ce mec, ça va pas du tout... Ni une ni deux, alors que je sens encore son regard perçant planté sur moi, je pousse mon tabouret et me lève dans un sursaut, me pinçant la lèvre inférieur. Je déteste me sentir aussi gêné. J'ai pas envie de manger et j'ai pas envie de le voir. Alors j'me casse.

Du moins j'entreprends de me casser, évitant soigneusement de le regarder pour passer nerveusement à côté de lui. Mais comme si je n'avais pas pu le prévoir, il me retient par le bras, sa main entourant complètement mon avant bras. Je le vois du coin de l'oeil regarder sa main qui me tient. Il doit penser que j'suis un sac d'os...

« Pourquoi tu fuis comme ça? »

Je claque de la langue, tirant pour qu'il me lâche.

« Je suis pas! Lâche-moi. »

Il serre un peu plus sa main et tira sur mon bras, pour me forcer à me retourner.

« Arrête de fuir et mange! »

Son ton est plus élevé que d'habitude, ce qui me surprend. Je l'ai déjà vu énervé et je n'ai pas aimé du tout -surtout que c'était contre moi-. Alors par peur j'arrêter de tirer sur mon bras et le regarde mécontent, sourcils froncés.

« J'pas faim. Lâche-moi tout de suite maintenant. »

C'est son tour de claquer la langue. De sa main libre je le vois planter sa fourchette dans un petit morceau de poulet, sans sauce. Il me tire encore, me forçant à l'approcher et présente la fourchette devant ma bouche. La nourriture n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de ma bouche et je sens un haut de coeur me prendre.

« Mange. »  
« Putain mais tu vas arrêter de me faire chier oui?! » J'explose en me débattant à nouveau, mais ce connard est bien plus fort que moi.

Son regard perçant et magnifique me déstabilise. Il insiste un peu plus en collant le petit bout de viande contre mes lèvres. C'est de la torture sérieux. Je le sens lâcher mon bras pour rapidement passer le sien autour de ma taille et alors il se lève pour me coller contre lui. Je fulmine de colère alors qu'il me surplombe de toute sa hauteur, et que je n'arrive pas à le faire reculer, mes mains collés sur ses épaules pour le pousser.

« Eric, tu dois manger. »

Et il insiste encore naturellement cet enfoiré. Je ferme mes lèvres aussi fort que je le peux, dents serrés, dans l'incapacité de parler, trop effrayé par l'idée qu'il en profite pour me foutre le bout de viande dans le bec. Finalement c'est lui qui perd patience et sans me lâcher, il porte le morceau de poulet à sa bouche et le glisse dedans. Je le vois ensuite poser la fourchette sur le comptoir du bar et glisser sa nouvelle main libre à l'arrière de ma tête, où ses doigts s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux.

Il m'attire alors soudainement la tête vers lui et plaque sans aucunes délicatesses ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'en reste figé. Lorsque sa chaleur vient me chatouiller le corps et lorsqu'une décharge électrique me fait finalement réagir, alors qu'il presse encore plus sa bouche contre la mienne, je recommence à me débattre. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou cet attardé! Et qu'est-ce qui me prend à couiner de surprise! Tout ça me tue... J'en ai marre, c'est trop déstabilisant.

Ca l'est encore plus lorsque je sens quelque chose pousser contre mes lèvres. Je gémit de mécontentement, ouvrant très légèrement la bouche et je sens qu'il en profite pour y glisser quelque chose, en plus de sa langue qui pousse ce petit bout de poulet au fond de ma gorge. J'en étouffe de surprise. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'embrasse un mec. Mais c'est bien la première fois que je me sens aussi perdu. D'autant que le but de cet échange est juste de me faire bouffer ce putain de piaf. Lorsque j'abdique finalement, manquant d'air, j'avale la viande, forcé, et le sent finalement quitter mes lèvres. Il libère alors l'arrière de ma tête pour aussitôt me relâcher. J'accueille cet espace vide avec beaucoup de difficulté, les yeux grands ouverts, l'esprit partit, et un vent glacial me secouant de tremblement. Car cette précédente chaleur qui m'engloutissait déserta mon corps bien trop vite et bien trop soudainement. J'en reste incapable de réagir...

Putain...

« Tu vois, c'est bon. »

Je le regarde incrédule alors qu'il reprend un regard plus doux à mon égard. Quel enfoiré... Me faire ça. Me nourrir comme ça. Ca m'énerve.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de bâtard?! »

Je me jète à son cou pour le secouer par le col, et lui me transperce de son regard droit et indomptable.

« Je t'ai pas demandé de t'occuper de moi que je sache! » Je lui hurle dessus aussi fort que je le peux, troublé « Et j'ai certainement pas besoin de toi pour me nourrir! »

Il me fait lâcher prise en me saisissant les mains. Je le fusille immédiatement du regard, alors qu'il m'en adresse un tendre et déboussolé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, et un flot de sentiments m'envahit, tantôt de la colère, tantôt de l'étourdissement. Je ne comprends pas ce mec.

« Ne me touche pas! »

Il retire ses mains des miennes surpris et attristé. Ni une ni deux je me retourne et cours vers la sortie, alors qu'il m'appelle de sa voix d'attardé qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait de mal. Je quitte HOMRA les dents serrés, m'engouffrant dans les rues en courant à perte d'haleine. Lorsque finalement j'arrive essoufflé dans une petite ruelle, je prends appuie sur un mur, un haut de coeur affreux me saisissant le ventre. La terre tourne sous mes pieds et je n'arrive plus à discerner le ciel. Est-il en haut ou en bas?

Tout se brouille dans ma tête. Mes émotions m'étourdissent. Ce trop pleins d'incompréhension me fait perdre la tête. Un haut de coeur plus fort que les autres me fait céder et je crache finalement ce que je n'ai pas mangé. Je vomis mes sentiments et mes doutes. Je me purge de toute cette sensation insondable qui me retourne l'estomac. Je l'avais bien dis que j'allais gerber. Et alors que la douleur m'arrache quelques larmes sur le coin de mes yeux, je fixe avec amertume et déception ce que je viens de renvoyer.

« Merde... »

* * *

Première fois que j'écris en Je. Première fois que j'écris avec Eric. Premier OS d'une série d'histoire toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres. Bref, ça, c'est une grande première fois...  
Je suis perplexe. xD

Enfin bref, dites moi c'qui ne va pas, surtout que au final... je suis arrivé devant ma feuille world sans savoir comment était véritablement Eric. Alors un peu d'aide ça pourra pas me tuer. Genre dites moi comment vous le voyez vous. xD  
Enjoy ~ (or not...)


	2. A la rescousse

Et voilà le second OS qui est une suite du premier! Je sais pas trop quoi dire si ce n'est que j'arrive pas à gérer Kosuke (là Eric ça va parce que... j'ai utilisé son côté blessé doooonc, c'pas trop dur...)

**WARNING: **Raiting extra M pour le vocabulaire et abus sexuel. C'est un peu dur, donc je préviens tout de suite que l'OS est sombre. Bonne lecture .w."

* * *

4 heures que je traine en ville sans but. Et quatre heures que je suis pris de nausée. C'est lamentable... Je me traine sur quelques mètres en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber et ensuite je m'assois là, au milieu de la rue, contre un mur ou sur un banc, juste pour éviter de me casser la gueule. Ou de m'évanouir. Putain. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous? Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à cette...chaleur? Tout m'attire dans l'incompréhension et le malaise. L'odeur de la nourriture, la douleur des vomissements et la douceur de ses lèvres. Mais... même pour me faire manger, c'était trop extrême. Il n'aurait jamais dû.

Je serre les dents et me relève, reprenant encore une fois ma route. Je n'ai plus envie de penser. J'en ai marre de toutes ces questions qui me pourrissent le cerveau.

« Eh! Fais gaffe! » Aboya un homme dans lequel je venais de taper.

Je levais la tête, le regard embrumé par la nausée et la respiration saccadée. Putain, j'avais juste l'impression de me trainer une carcasse et c'connard dans lequel je venais juste de rentrer à dû le remarquer au vu du regard dédaigneux qu'il me lance. C'bon, j'avais juste le teint blanc et l'air malade, j'étais pas une pute en chaleur non plus. Je recule d'un pas pour le contourner mais c'bouffon m'attrape le poignet pour m'arrêter. Putain! Ils se sont donné le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi?!

« Eh mais attends... J'te connais toi! »

Super, grande nouvelle! Maintenant lâche moi connard avant que j'ai le temps de me rappeler d'où j'pourrais te connaître.

« T'es le gosse qui trainait avec Hikawa! »

Je palis.

Je relève la tête vers ce homme imposant, aux épaules menaçantes et au regard supérieur, les sourcils froncés. Entendre le nom de mon ancienne « famille » déclenche en moi un nouveau haut de coeur. Je tire sur ma main pour qu'il me lâche, ce fut un échec.

« Mais oui, c'bien toi! » Il rit d'une voix menaçante, en rapprochant sa tête de la mienne. Je vois flou mais je sais au moins qu'il pue l'alcool.

« Lâche moi bâtard. » Je grommèle fébrilement.

« Tch! Ils t'ont pas appris le respect à Hikawa?! »

Il me pousse brusquement dans le torse, m'envoyant m'écraser le dos contre le mur le plus proche, sous les regards surpris de quelques passants. Je pousse un hoquet de douleur lorsque mes omoplates rencontre le mur. Putain, ça fait mal. Ma tête me tourne, j'ai la gerbe et un abrutit qui veut montrer qu'il peut cogner facilement contre un mec à moitié évanouit. Super. Mais quelle journée de merde... L'homme se poste devant moi, bras croisé sur son torse et me défie de sa hauteur. Je plante mes yeux fiévreux dans son regard de merde et me redresse lentement.

« J'ai pas de respect pour les porcs, connard. »  
« Répète ça p'tite merde! »

Il m'attrape par le col de mon sweat, me secoue pour m'attirer à lui, une colère noire se dégageant de lui. Et... putain il pue. C'est dégueulasse, j'en ai encore plus envie de vomir. Mais pas question de me laisser faire, j'suis assez en forme pour savoir que même si j'risque des emmerdes, j'vais pas me laisser marcher dessus par un enfoiré dans son genre.

« Connard. »

Et pour terminer sur mes belles paroles, je lui crache à la gueule.

Sa réaction ne m'étonne pas, il m'assène un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre, me coupant immédiatement le souffle. Dans une expiration rauque, je perds ma respiration et me plie en deux, figé par l'attaque et comprimé par la douleur. Alors que je suis incapable de respirer, il me traine dans une petite ruelle sombre et me jette sur un tas d'ordures. Alors que j'arrive à happer finalement quelques soupçons d'air, je souris face à l'ironie de la situation. Je devrais finir par dormir dans les poubelles puisque je me démerde toujours pour atterrir dedans.

« On va voir si tu vas pas me respecter. » Me menace le colosse en me forçant à me mettre à genoux.

J'arrive à reprendre mon souffle mais soudain j'entends un bruit de fermeture éclaire qu'on baisse. Je crois comprendre...

« Paraît que le chien d'Hikawa fait tout ce qu'on lui dit non? » Il me relève la tête, saisissant mon menton dans ses doigts puant alors que son autre main dégage sa ceinture. « Alors t'as pas intérêt à désobéir. » Son ton est menaçant mais il ne m'effraye pas.

Étrangement, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de traitements, alors je n'en suis pas effrayé. Mais mes hauts de coeurs s'accentuent lorsque je sens cet effluve d'alcool chatouiller mes narines. J'ai le regard flouté par la nausée, mais je parviens quand même à voir ce bâtard descendre sa braguette. Mes bras tremblent alors qu'il me prend l'arrière de la tête, tirant sur mes cheveux pour me forcer à la garder relevée. La suite fut évidente.

Et j'avais beau pousser sur ses hanches pour le faire reculer, essayer de me relever, il me maîtrisait complètement. Et me faisait gémir de dégoût alors qu'il m'enfonçait son membre au plus profond de ma gorge. Plusieurs fois je cru que j'allais m'évanouir, au fil des minutes qui passaient, mon corps secoué par des tremblements d'horreur alors que mes forces m'abandonnaient. Par principe, aucunes larmes ne quittent mon corps mais intérieurement, je hurlais. Ma tête, martelée par cette horreur, ne faisait que me tourner d'avantage. Et je priais juste pour lui gerber dessus. A ce porc. A cet enfoiré. Mais... si je me comportais bien, peut être que mon calvaire serait plus rapide? Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Je me suis évanouis, la terre se dérobant sous mes pieds.

En fait, je sais même pas si je me suis évanouis. Mon corps m'a lâché. Je suis tombé au sol, ma tête le heurtant violemment, me procurant une nouvelle douleur. Mes bras pendaient devant moi, tandis que de ma vision floutée je voyais ce gros porc parfumé à l'alcool finir ce que ma bouche avait commencé. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentais quelque chose de chaud éclabousser mon visage. Je ne comptais déjà plus le nombre de cracha de vomis que j'avais renvoyé.

Je crois qu'à peine deux minutes après avoir terminé sa petite affaire, l'homme était partit en ricanant, me laissant là, dans les ordures, couvert de sa semence, le regard brouillé, le souffle court et faible. Je tremblais. Putain je tremblais! C'est peut être mes tremblements qui ont finit par me faire perdre conscience. Complètement. Et je me perdis dans l'obscurité.

_Eric._

Je laissais le froid m'envahir. Tout avait recommencé. Ce putain de monde de merde d'où j'avais été extirpé par un naïf, j'y étais revenu.

_Eric!_

Je sentais encore mon corps frissonner. Et bien qu'inconscient, la terre tournait encore sous moi.

_ERIC!_

Le cri me fit sursauter. J'ouvrais les yeux, paniqués. Kosuke était au dessus de moi.

« Eric! Est-ce que ça va? » Je tournais la tête. Totsuka était là aussi.

Il s'agenouillait à mes côtés alors que je tentais de remettre mes pensées en place. Que s'était-il passé? Une douleur lance à la tête me fit plisser les yeux, alors que je constatais qu'il faisait nuit. Super... Je tentais de me redresser, constatant avec horreur le regard fermé de Fujishima. Je me rappelais alors les évènements précédent... Merde. Il ne devait pas me voir. Je me retournais en hoquetant de surprise, essuyant mon visage dans mes manches et me roulant dans les ordures.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! » Totsuka posa une main sur mon épaule. « Viens je vais t'aider à te relever. »

Son ton était doux mais inquiet, remplit de pitié à mes yeux. Il caressa mon épaule, un geste qui se voulait rassurant. L'idée qu'il m'est découvert dans les ordures dans un si piteuse état me retourna l'estomac.

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS! » Je lui hurlais en m'enfonçant la tête dans mes mains, me collant un peu plus au sac de détritus sur lesquels j'étais couché.

Je serrais les dents. Bordel... Putain de bordel de merde! Comment avaient-ils osé! Osé resté ici! Qu'ils se cassent, qu'ils me laissent! Je suffoquais.

« Eric... »

J'entendis la voix de mon aîné se tordre de tristesse. Cassez-vous. Tous les deux, barrez-vous, laissé moi là, dans les ordures. Ne me regardez-pas...

« Viens avec nous, on va t'aider. » Reprit Totsuka.

Sa voix était rassurante. Celle qui berçait HOMRA. Je sentis dans mon dos sa main se rapprocher de moi encore une fois. Et un autre mouvement me fit comprendre que Kosuke venait de l'arrêter.

« Totsuka-san, je vais le ramener chez moi. »

Sa voix était calme. Jamais. Je ne veux pas voir son visage. J'ai... j'ai... j'ai honte.

« Mais Kosuke tes parents? Et puis il doit peut être voir un médecin... » S'inquiète le blond.  
« Mes parents ne sont pas là de la semaine et s'il le demande, on ira voir un médecin, ne vous inquiétez pas Totsuka-san. » Il semblait des plus posé, sa voix douce et calme.

« Cassez-vous! » Leur hurlai-je, excédé.

Qu'ils se tirent putain! Que je puisse retomber dans l'inconscience tranquille et me réveiller demain matin dans les poubelles mais l'esprit plus calme. Car là, je sais que s'il se penche vers moi, s'il me tend sa main, s'il me propose son aide, je ne pourrais que désespérément me raccrocher à Kosuke. Et je ne veux pas. Pas après ce midi. Pas après qu'il m'est vu couvert de la semence d'un étranger. Je ne veux pas le voir et en même temps... Il est le seul qui pourra m'aider. J'ai besoin de lui... Mais il n'est pas question de céder.

Je me blottis un peu plus, ramenant mes jambes vers ma tête. Et je me serre en boule, autant que je le peux.

« Eric viens, on va chez moi. » Me souffle Fujishima à l'oreille, doucement, sans agressivité ou sècheresse. Il me rassure.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, alors que je me jurais de ne surtout pas me retourner, je me redressais enfin. Toujours tremblant. Je relevais la tête vers mes aînés, posant sur eux un regard absent. Je croise alors un regard inquiet, celui de Totsuka, et un regard compatissant... Celui de Kosuke. J'ai envie de lui arracher. Ne me regarde pas bordel! Pas comme ça!

Il me tend une main. Je l'attrape faiblement... Pourquoi j'accepte son aide putain?!

« Tu... Tu es d'accord Eric? Tu vas chez Kosuke? »

Je hoche positivement de la tête. Putain mais pourquoi?!

Et je me laisse faire lorsque mes aîné m'aident à me relever. Totsuka fait attention à ne pas laisser trainer ses mains trop longtemps et nous accompagnent jusqu'au bout de la ruelle. Fujishima glissa un peu plus ma main dans la sienne et la serre, délicatement mais surement. Je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir. De toute manière... Je n'en aurais jamais la force. Car sa main me réchauffe et me rassure. Merde... J'me suis laissé avoir. Je ne pourrais pas m'en aller. J'ai besoin de rester avec lui.

« On y va. Totsuka-san, on vous raccompagne à HOMRA? »

« Non non! Rentrez vite et donnez moi des nouvelles...» Il se pencha vers Kosuke pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, que je n'entendis pas « N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de problème et préviens moi quand vous serez chez toi. »

Je vois le punk approuver de la tête et soudainement il se retourne vers moi pour m'entrainer à sa suite dans les rues froides de Shizume. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps on a marché. Combien de fois j'ai trébuchet pour ensuite le voir se retourner vers moi et me regarder simplement, sans émotions particulières dans le regard. Et je baissais la tête. J'en avais marre. Marre de me sentir ramassé par ce mec. Car c'est la deuxième fois qu'il me choppe inconscient dans des ordures. Pire que l'autre fois, cette fois-ci j'étais souillé par un autre. Bah tiens... Comme si un corps qui tremblait ne me suffisait pas, mes hauts de coeur revinrent alors que je me repassais en boucle les évènements de l'après-midi dans ma tête. Merde... j'allais encore gerber.

« On est presque arrivé. » Me signale Kosuke en resserrant sa main sur la mienne.

Le son de sa voix grave me tire de mes réflexions qui s'envolent, même si les émotions restent là. J'en ai marre... Tout devient trop... trop énorme! Ce midi chaotique où j'ai rien pigé aux raisons qui ont poussé Fujishima à me nourrir comme ça, mes émotions qui s'embrouillent, le fait que j'ai gerbé, puis vacillé en ville et finalement ça... Je sens ma respiration ralentir. Respirer me fait mal. J'en serre les dents, complètement écoeuré.

Quelques minutes plus tard et on était chez lui. Il m'a invité à entré, tranquillement, sans me poser de questions, sans rien dire de plus que les banalités qu'on dit quand on invite quelqu'un. Il m'a rapidement montré où était les toilettes, son ton éternellement calme, ce qui me rassurait et en même temps... m'anéantissait. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'il lâcha ma main.

« Viens, la salle de bain est par là. »

Sa voix ne m'atteint pas. Mes jambes fléchirent et je tombais à genoux. Et mes larmes coulèrent. A flot, sans que je ne couine, sans que je ne hoquète ni que je ne sanglote. Le silence s'installa. Et je ne faisais que pleurer.

* * *

Bon bah voilà, fin du deuxième OS. Je vous l'accorde, la fin est un vrais what the fuck. Je vais pas trop m'attarder sur cet OS parce que... je sais pas, il me dérange. Enfin, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. .w.


	3. A la douche

**Aloha tout le monde! o/**  
**Voici enfin le troisième chapitre de cette fic des plus... étranges. xD**  
**Je m'excuses d'avance pour les fautes et le degré d'OOC des personnages. .A. Je suis déjà en train d'écrire le chapitre 4 donc il devrait arriver plus rapidement que le 3. xD**

**Je suis un peu déçue de ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car j'ai eu une petite baisse d'inspiration et ça se voit! Surtout qu'à la base... ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus sombre. u.u' Enfin bref! Bonne lecture (à ceux qui liront! ;D)**

* * *

« Eric, lève toi. »

Je ne sais pas combien de fois il me l'a ordonné depuis que je me suis effondré dans son entrée. A vrais dire, je n'arrive plus à me rendre compte de ce qui arrive. Je ne fais que pleurer, silencieux et incapable de respirer. Je crois que j'essaye juste de me tuer en restant en apnée.

« Eric. » Il m'attrape par un bras et me tire vers le haut, alors que tout mon corps aspire à se recroqueviller « Debout! »

Il n'a pas crié mais son ton est sévère et me fait abdiquer. Je relève lentement la tête, impassible, vers lui, les yeux baignés de larmes. Je croise alors son regard sombre et cette lueur sèche qui brille dans ses yeux. Je me crispe instantanément mais il ne me laisse plus le choix, me tire et m'entraine à sa suite.

Le reste se passa rapidement. J'atterrissais dans sa salle de bain, incapable de bouger de moi même, l'eau coulant toujours de mon visage et Kosuke m'ignorait, me sortant une brosse à dent neuve et des serviettes propres, faisant couler l'eau dans la douche et me laissa là. Il ne fit que tout préparer et sortit immédiatement, sans me parler. J'entendis même ses pats s'éloigner en vitesse de la pièce et je sus que j'étais seul... Ce qui me soulagea et me laissa dans un état encore plus pitoyable.

Je me saisissais immédiatement de la brosse à dent pour meurtrir mes dents et mes gencives pendant de longues minutes. Je vomis dans le lavabo en voyant mon visage et des restes de substance blanche sur ma joue. Je vomissais à la fois mon mal-être et ce sentiment d'horreur, alors que je réalisais que Kosuke m'avait vu ainsi... J'accomplissais pourtant jusqu'au bout ma tache...

Finalement, ma tête lourde de pensée et mon estomac retourné, j'enlevais douloureusement mes vêtements, sentant chaque muscle de mon corps m'alourdir au moindre mouvement. Je me trainais lamentablement vers la douche, où je me glissais faiblement. Tenir sur mes jambes à ce moment là me parut impossible, et je me laissais tomber dans la baignoire, ma tête heurtant violemment le rebord.

Le choc me tétanisa. Et ma vision se troubla. J'espère juste que ce jet d'eau chaude qui me coulait dessus pourrait m'emporter. Pas me nettoyer, pas me laver mais m'emmener... Loin. De Kosuke et de la vie.

...

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui l'alerta. Le bruit du corps d'Eric, qui tomba comme une masse dans la baignoire. Alarmé par cet écho étrange, Kosuke bondit du salon à la salle de bain et pénétra dedans en quatrième vitesse, porteur d'un regard qui jamais n'avait été aussi inquiet dans ses yeux.

Il découvrit Eric, la tête baissée à l'extérieur de la baignoire, le corps horriblement flasque, comme s'il n'était déjà plus de se monde mais qu'il se liquéfiait pour échapper au Punk. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait emmené ici, tout se passa vite. Kosuke se laissa tomber à genou à côté de son ami, passa une main sous sa tête et la releva délicatement pour vérifier son état. Il vit les sourcils du blond se crisper. Il était vivant...

« Eric! Tu m'entends? »

Sa voix se tordit. Son calme légendaire lui faisait faux bond et sa tête se brouillait petit à petit entre inquiétude et colère.

« Réponds! » Il secoua instinctivement le corps trempé de son camarade qui ouvrit finalement les yeux.

Kosuke crut qu'au dernier moment, il ne réussirait pas à retenir une larme de soulagement de couler de ses yeux. Mais très vite son inquiétude se changea en colère. Un tourbillon incontrôlable lui retournait l'estomac et une envie frénétique de serrer ce corps si maigre dans ses bras le prit. Il serra les dents... Incapable de parler.

Comme pour Eric, en lui aussi quelque chose était brisé. Il était brisé...

…

Lorsque je revins à moi, l'eau caressait toujours mon visage et mon corps, mais une nouvelle chaleur m'envahissait. J'étais serré, la tête bloquée dans une main forte et impassible, le corps cintré dans les bras de Kosuke. En quelques secondes, je retrouvais quand même mes pensées et me rendait compte de ma situation. Une pudeur des plus insoutenable s'empara de moi et je poussais fort sur mes bras pour le repousser, terriblement mal à l'aise qu'il me voit ainsi.

« Non! Non non non! » Je criais soudainement contre son torse. « Ne me regarde pas! »

Je me dégageais de ses bras pourtant si chauds, sous son regard indescriptible et me roulait en boule à l'autre bout de la baignoire, les bras devant ma tête en position de défense, comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me roue de coups. J'enfonçais ma tête dans mes genoux, alors qu'il me regardait surprit et... triste.

« Ne me regarde pas! Non! » Je continuais à hurler, complètement effrayé.  
« Eric... »

Je ne pus être sûr mais je cru entendre sa voix défaillir. Comme s'il venait de retenir un sanglot. Moi qui les laissais honteusement couler à flot, alors que même quelques plaintes s'échappaient de mes lèvres.

« Ne...me regarde pas... » Je réussis à dire entre deux sanglots, ma voix tordue par la douleur d'être ce que j'étais.

Je l'entendis soupirer de déception sans doute que je le repousse encore si violemment mais il ne bougea ni ne cilla. Il resta là, plusieurs minutes sans bouger alors que je ne faisais que pleurer de nouveau. Mais au bout d'un long moment, alors que l'eau continuait de me couler dessus, je me détendis et j'arrêtai de pleurer. Mes bras se refermèrent sur mes genoux et ma respiration se calma. Mais je ne trouvais toujours pas la force de relever la tête pour affronter Kosuke. En repensant encore à l'état dans lequel il m'avait retrouvé, j'eu un nouveau haut de coeur. Mais je me retins en arrêtant de respirer, une fois encore.

« Je vais sortir. Tu as du linge propre devant la porte. » Je l'entends dire de sa voix grave et... détachée.

Il se releva pour me laisser seul encore une fois et pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, je lançai mon bras avant qu'il ne fasse demi tour et le retint par la main. A quatre pattes dans sa baignoire, le souffle court et la tête lourde, je sentais l'inconscience me reprendre.

« Kosuke... Je suis désolé... »

_D'être ce que je suis. _Mais la fin de ma phrase ne sort pas et une fois encore, je m'évanouis.

. . .

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis allongé sur un matelas moelleux, une couverture chaude protégeant mon corps enveloppé dans un long tee-shirt et un short gigantesque. Je reconnais tout de suite les vêtements de Kosuke. Je sens une sensation de propre et de sec m'envahir lorsque je me tortille sous la couette pour m'en extirper. Mon corps est douloureux et chaque mouvement me donne envie de me rendormir pour ne plus les sentir mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Une migraine vient me retourner l'esprit alors que mes yeux s'habituent doucement à la l'obscurité de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve. Je reconnais l'odeur de Kosuke dans les draps, aucun doute sur le fait que je suis dans la sienne. Dès que je retrouve parfaitement mes esprits, malgré mon mal de tête, je bondis hors du lit et m'élance vers la porte, que j'ouvre en trombe et je me précipite dans le couloir. Je ne tarde pas à retrouver l'entrée de sa maison et m'apprête à m'en aller lorsque je sens une main puissante se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute.

« Où est-ce que tu vas? »

La voix grave de Kosuke me fait frémir et je prends garde de ne pas le regarder. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de lui.

« Merci pour la douche mais maintenant faut que j'y aille. » Mon ton est mal assuré, merde...  
« Où-ça? »

_Loin de toi abruti_... Mais je ne trouve pas d'excuse à lui donner. J'ai juste besoin de m'en aller merde! De courir loin, très loin de lui pour ne pas avoir à lui parler de toute cette soirée. Je n'ai pas la force de lui faire face... pas lui.

« Qu'importe. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu alors à plus. »  
« Il fait nuit. »  
« Je m'en fou... »  
« Tu es en pyjama. »  
« Je te dis que je m'en fou! Je m'en vais c'est tout! »  
« Je t'accompagne. »

Il me tire en arrière et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Non. Pas question qu'il reste avec moi!

« Non, ne viens pas. » Je lui lance amèrement, me retournant face à lui.  
« J'ai envie de marcher aussi. »

Son ton simple m'énerve. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne.

« Et bah attends que je sois partis! »  
« Non. Je viens avec toi. »  
« Mais t'es bouché ou quoi?! J'veux pas te voir! »

Je m'arrête à mes paroles. Mon ton était beaucoup plus agressif que ce que je voulais. Et mes propos plus acides que mes pensées. Je le vois d'ailleurs afficher une mine à la fois surprise et... sombre. Son regard se durcit et il pose sur moi des yeux plus sévères et légèrement... blessés.

« Pourquoi? » Son ton est froid.

Je baisse la tête, mal à l'aise et réfléchis à une excuse à lui donner. Mais la raison est si simple: Je ne veux plus qu'il me touche, qu'il me voit, qu'il me parle. Je dois le tenir éloigné de moi. Encore ce soir, je ne lui ai apporté que des emmerdes. Et cette image qu'il a de moi, je veux qu'il la détruise. Moi dans les poubelles, à moitié mort. Et encore une fois, moi dans les poubelles, recouvert des fluides d'un autre. Je n'en peux plus d'être si misérable devant lui. Je lui pourrie l'existence, il faut que tout ça s'arrête.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser dans les ordures ce jour là... » Je soufflais à voix basse mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? » Il me soupire en croisant les bras.

J'avoue que son regard dur et sévère me déstabilise pas mal, je sens ma raison vaciller de secondes en secondes.

« Ca aurait été mieux pour toi de ne jamais me ramasser. »  
« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »

C'est de nouveau de l'exaspération que j'entends dans sa voix. C'était la goute en trop.

« Toi arrêtes! Arrête de me ramasser! Arrête de m'aider! Arrête de me protéger! Je ne suis rien pour toi, je suis un chien, qu'on roue de coup lorsque je n'obéis pas et qu'on abandonne lorsqu'on en a plus l'utilité! C'est ma vie, je ne la connais que comme ça et ça me convient! Alors casse toi avec ta gentillesse et ta protection, c'est des choses que je ne peux pas me permettre d'accepter! Parce que tu perds ton temps avec moi. Ma place c'est dans les poubelles ou dans les rues, certainement pas à tes côtés ou à HOMRA. Alors laisse moi crever une bonne fois pour toute parce que c'est tout ce que je- »

La gifle tombe. Mes mots restent coincés dans ma bouche lorsque sa main s'abat sur ma joue. Son coup me fait vaciller en arrière et je viens me cogner contre la porte d'entrée, ouverte. Je reste alors médusé par son regard enragé qui se pose sur moi. Il a les dents serrées, je le vois d'ici. Ses poings sont fermés, son regard est braqué sur moi et je le vois brandir de nouveau sa main. Instinctivement, je m'attends à recevoir un nouveau coup alors je ferme les yeux en sursautant. Mais à la place, je me sens décoller du sol et enfermé dans des bras durs et puissants.

« Si jamais tu ouvres la bouche pour me ressortir tes conneries, je te préviens, je t'assomme. »

Je n'ai jamais entendu Kosuke être aussi nonchalant. Et menaçant. C'est pourquoi mon premier réflexe lorsqu'il me tire en arrière, et qu'il ferme sa porte d'entrée à grand coup de pied, est de me débattre. Mon dos est collé contre son torse et ses bras me soulèvent avec facilité mais je bats des jambes et des bras, poussant avec mes mains sur les siens enserrés autour de ma taille. Je plantais mes ongles dans sa peau, je battais des jambes en heurtant plusieurs fois ses tibias et je secouais la tête en hurlant. Je criais, encore et encore, toujours plus fort et toujours plus longtemps, comme un enragé, les yeux fermés. Et je secouais toujours plus la tête au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Lui m'emmenait sans rien faire vers son salon. Il ne répondait pas à mes hurlements et se laissait blesser sans même tressaillir. De toute manière, je ne le voyais plus, tant ma rage m'aveuglait.

« Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi! **Lâche-moi!** »

Et je continuai de crier, de hurler comme si l'on était en train de m'éventrer. Je me débattais farouchement, je voulais fuir et le blesser, lui faire peur, autant que moi j'étais terrorisé. Et finalement dans ma rage, ma gorge se noua, mes forces m'échappèrent et des sanglots me tordirent de douleur. Je continuais de crier, d'expulser tout ce que j'avais dans les poumons, mais à ma colère et mon désir de fuir s'étaient mêlés mon désespoir et mes larmes. Je les laissais s'écrouler sur mes joues, glisser contre ma peau glacée et s'échouer sur son parquet. Et plus je pleurais, moins je me débattais, jusqu'à ce que finalement, je relâche complètement mon corps, en explosant en sanglot. Dieu que j'étais pathétique...

« Eric. » Sa voix grave chatouilla mon oreille qui bourdonnait. Je sentis ses bras me relâcher très lentement et enfin mes pieds se reposèrent au sol.

Et je continuais de pleurer, mes larmes m'étouffant tant il en venait. Je sanglotais et frissonnait dans ses bras, qu'il desserra doucement avant de me retourner face à lui. Et je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, mais je n'ai eu qu'un seul réflexe lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux si tristes se poser sur moi qui était si misérable: je me suis jeté dans ses bras et me suis accroché à son dos, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et j'ai continué à pleurer, ainsi, serrant son sweat le plus fort possible entre mes doigts, mon visage perdu contre son torse et mes larmes me secouant de tremblements. Il ne dit rien, mais je sentis malgré mon chagrin la chaleur de ses mains se poser sur mes épaules puis elles glissèrent dans mon dos et ses bras me serrèrent lentement avec force. Je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom encore une fois et il vint nicher son nez dans mes cheveux, alors que je continuais de pleurer à chaude larme dans ses bras.

Qu'avais-je bien fait pour mériter une telle attention de sa part? Et comment allais-je m'en dépêtrer. Car plus je m'accrochais à lui, plus je serrais son sweat dans mes doigts et plus j'avais envie qu'il me serre comme il le faisait, plus je savais que je risquais de regretter de m'accrocher comme ça à sa gentillesse. Je cherchais pourtant à la fuir tant elle me faisait peur. J'avais peur. Oui peur. De m'habituer à ses attentions à mon égard, d'apprécier pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un, d'aimer qu'il me protège et m'apaise. Voilà pourquoi lorsqu'il murmura mon prénom à mon oreille, je ne réagis pas, lorsqu'il resserra ses bras je ne me débattis pas et lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur mon front, je ne fis rien. Je continuai seulement de pleurer. Car j'étais épuisé. De ma vie, de mon image dans le reflet du miroir, de cette angoisse qui me retournait l'estomac à chaque fois que lui posait son regard sur moi. J'avais terriblement peur de son jugement. De ce qu'il pensait de moi. Voilà en fait pourquoi je voulais le fuir... Le décevoir était bien la chose qui alimentait mon désir de m'enfuir.

« P-pourquoi...? » Je me fis violence pour ne pas laisser un sanglot m'étouffer alors que je relevais ma tête larmoyante vers ses yeux calmes.  
« Comment ça? »  
« Pourquoi tu es si prévenant avec moi...? Pourquoi tu m'as ramassé? Pourquoi tu m'aides? Pourquoi... Franchement je comprends rien... »  
« Chut. » Me murmura t-il en rapprochant son visage.

Et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Dans ces moments là, vous savez, on dit toujours que la bouche de l'autre est étrangement chaude et qu'elle a un goût qui vous rend littéralement accro. Personnellement, je n'ai pas ressentis cette chaleur étrange lorsqu'il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais sa douceur et sa délicatesse me prirent les entrailles. Je fus parcouru d'un sentiment de soulagement total, comme si tout ce qui m'avait manqué ces quelques dernières minutes avait été sa bouche.

Il se pencha en avant et me fit relever la tête d'une main, pour approfondir notre baiser. Et je ne pus réagir. Je fermai les yeux alors que mes larmes coulaient encore et venaient humidifier notre échange. Pourtant il ne rompit pas notre contact, il se contenta de glisser une main dans mes cheveux. Il resserra son autre bras autour de ma taille. Et il m'embrassa. Encore une fois. Sans rien demander de plus. Mais tous ses gestes eux marquèrent ma peau et mon esprit. Son bras me semblaient être la seule barrière entre moi et le sol car je sentais mes jambes trembler. S'il m'avait lâché, elles m'auraient abandonnées à coup sûr. Sa main dans mes cheveux dégageait une chaleur qui me fit frémir. Et ses lèvres d'une douceur absolue arrêtèrent mes pensées et réveillèrent mon estomac qui papillonna. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, je remarquais que mes mains avaient trouvé place sur ses épaules et mes doigts serraient comme ils le pouvaient son vêtement, avec le peu de force qu'il me restait.

Et finalement, il rompit notre baiser, aussi délicatement qu'il était venu prendre mes lèvres. Il se redressa sans me lâcher, reprit ma taille entre ses deux bras et attendit ma réaction. J'avoue que je devais lui paraître bien stupide à rougir dans ses bras. Parce que honnêtement, le fait de perdre ses lèvres avait eut l'effet de me faire reprendre pied sur la réalité. Et de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, il m'avait embrassé! Mais je n'avais pas réagis. Au contraire, sa délicatesse, je voulais terriblement y regoûter. J'avoue que là... J'étais confus et incapable d'aligner trois mots. C'est sa voix grave qui coupa court à ma bataille pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Viens. On va se coucher. Je suis fatigué. »

Lorsque je relève la tête, je le vois qui n'attend que mon approbation. Et je suis surpris de croiser son regard si... naturel, comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'avoue que ça me rend perplexe. Pourtant je suis aussi claqué que lui et après la crise que je viens de faire, je n'ai certainement pas envie d'en parler. Et encore moins de quitter ses bras. Non vraiment. Là, je m'y trouve à ma place, je m'y trouve bien, dans cette barrière chaude et enivrante.

« Ouais... » C'est tout ce que je trouve à lui répondre.

Et rebelote, il me soulève comme le poids plume que je suis et me ramène dans sa chambre. Il me dépose doucement sur le lit et me lâche. Et je dois me mordre une lèvre pour décrocher mes mains de son sweat car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le libérer. Surtout que j'ai l'impression de geler aussitôt que je ne sens plus ses bras autour de moi. Alors je m'assois sur son lit mal à l'aise, cette nouvelle angoisse me reprenant et je serre les dents. Qu'il revienne vite me prendre dans ses bras... Par pitié!

« Kosu... » Merde. J'allais l'appeler là. Non. Non non non. Je ne dois pas m'habituer à sa chaleur, sinon j'en deviendrai dépendant.

Je pris mes jambes entre mes bras alors que lui faisait quelques allés retour dans sa chambre, pour prendre des vêtements propre, fermer ses volets etc. Qu'il se dépêche... Qu'il vienne me rejoindre. J'avais envie de regoûter à ce sentiment d'abandon que j'avais ressentis dans ses bras. Je voulais qu'ils m'enlacent, qu'ils me serrent si délicatement comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Mais là, il quitta la chambre. Et lorsque je vis son corps disparaître dans le couloir, je bondis du lit et couru à sa suite.

« Tu vas où?! » Je me suis précipité sur lui pour retenir l'un de ses bras en plantant mon regard affolé sur sa tête orangée.

J'ai crié comme une fillette mais j'angoissais vraiment qu'il me laisse là pour la nuit. Pas tout seul. Moi qui voulais le fuir plus tôt, je ne voulais que sa présence à mes côtés à présent. Il sembla d'abord surpris que je pète comme ça une crise mais remonta sa main libre pour me montrer ce qui semblait être un boxer et un tee-shirt -donc son pyjama- en me souriant très délicatement.

« Me changer. J'peux dormir en boxer, ça te dérange pas? »

Et merde. Je suis ridicule... Mais pas autant que sa question. Franchement, pour un mec, c'est normal de dormir en boxer. Il aurait dormis à poil j'dis pas mais là. Enfin bref...

« J'm'en fou complètement... » Je marmonne en relâchant son bras.

Il me sourit discrètement avant de s'engouffrer dans sa salle de bain. J'aurais pus retourner dans sa chambre en l'attendant mais pour être sûr qu'il revienne, je restais planté dans son couloir. Franchement, j'avais l'air d'un gosse qui venait de faire un cauchemar en attendant sa mère derrière la porte des chiottes quoi... Je pouvais pas être plus pitoyable. Et ça s'aggrave lorsque je sentis tout mon corps se relâcher quand je le vis ressortir. Il me rejoint tranquillement alors que je soupirais de soulagement. C'était pathétique...

« Sérieux... Un boxer avec des oranges dessus? » Et voilà tout ce que je trouvais à dire alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant moi avec son air habituel de paumé de la vie.  
« J'aime bien les oranges. Et il était en solde. » Me répondit-il, tout naturellement.  
« Bon ça va... On arrête de parler de ton boxer maintenant... » Ouais. Pas que ça devenait gênant mais c'était plus correcte d'arrêter. Au moins pour que j'arrête de regarder les quartiers d'oranges qui décoraient son slibard.

Il me sourit sans rien ajouter et sans que je ne dise rien, il me prit dans ses bras. Ce que j'attendais désespérément. Il me souleva délicatement et par réflexe pour ne pas retomber, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de me lâcher. De nouveau on rentrait dans sa chambre et quelques instants plus tard, la lumière était éteinte, la porte fermée et il me déposait sur son lit. Il me rejoignit très vite, se glissant à mes côtés sous son épaisse couverture. Et dès qu'il fût à mes côtés, je me tortillais jusqu'à lui pour me coller contre son torse. Il referma ses bras autour de moi. Et j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir tant cette délicieuse sensation d'être en sécurité me prit au coeur lorsque sa chaleur rejoignit ma peau. Lorsque son souffle s'échoua contre mon visage. Lorsque son buste se rapprocha de moi. Et lorsque délicatement, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur mes yeux, où précédemment, mes larmes coulaient à flot.

« Bonne nuit. Eric. »

Sa voix me parût bien loin. Car seul son odeur et sa chaleur pouvaient m'atteindre à présent. Et j'étais tellement claqué qu'il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour m'endormir dans ses bras. Après tout ce cauchemar... Mais il faudrait se réveiller le lendemain, reprendre le fil de la réalité, accepter les évènements de ce soir. Et quitter ses bras.

* * *

**Et wala pour ce chapitre. o/**(Le 4 devrait pas mettre dix ans à venir, promis 8D )  
**N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou non donc —» REVIEW. o/**


End file.
